Notre rencontre
by Akimi-Miyuki
Summary: Un jour Miyuki laissa un commentaire à Akimi. Cette rencontre permit de créer quelques jours plus tard cette écrit


_**"Dans un magnifique pays lointain, une jeune et jolie fille nommée Akimi, vivait heureuse avec ses deux compagnons, Kooky et Kanda. Ils étaient trèèès gentils et étaient doués d'une bonté sans égal. Mais un jour, quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un, vient briser leur bonheur...**_

 _ **La débile et diabolique Miyuki ! Aussi cruelle qu'imbécile, elle voulais asservir le pays enchanté d'Akimi. Mais celle-ci, ne voulais pas se laisser faire, à l'aide de ses amis, elle forma un groupe de résistance à l'oppression.**_

 _ **Ensemble, grâce au pouvoir féerique de l'amitié et de l'amour, ils réussirent à emprisonner Miyuki ! C'est ainsi qu'il vécurent heureux et joyeux jusqu'à la fin des temps..."**_

 **Miyu** ( _ferme le livre)_ : Alooooors ? Elle est pas fantastique mon histoire franchement ?

 **Akimi** ; **Kanda** ; **Kooky** : Heuuuuuu...

 **Miyu** : Je sais s'que vous vous dites "Wahh ! Miyu t'es trop forte ! OMG tu devrais écrire des romans d'aventures ! T'as trop de taleeeent !"

 **Kanda** : Je n'ai plus aucune dignité...

 **Kooky** : Et moi alors...

 **Akimi** : Tu nous hait à ce point ?

 **Miyu** : Comment ça ? Z'aimez pas ?

 **Kanda** : Est ce que tu crois que j'aime être rabaissé à ce point ?!

 **Miyu** : Mais c'est pas grave !

 **Kooky** : Ha ouais ? Et si j't'étrangle ce sera pas grave aussi ?!

 **Miyu** : Si, étant donné que c'est un homicide volontaire...

 **Kanda** ( _sort Mugen_ ): Alors laisse-moi t'homicider !

 **Miyu** ( _recule lentement_ ): Heuu... On se caaaalme !

 **Kooky** : Attrapons-là !

 **Miyu** ( _s'est fait attrapé par le duo_ ): Nan, j'vous en prie, ne m'faite pas d'mal !

 **Kanda** : Nan, tu doit payer !  
 **Kooky** : Vi ! On va te torturer !  
 **Miyu** : Akimi, dit quelque choooose ! Je vais mourir !

 **Akimi** : On peut pas te tuer sinon tu ne pourras pas te rattraper. Par contre on peut te torturer * _sourit de façon sadique_ *

 **Miyu** : Ho mon dieu, que tu es gentille...  
 **Kooky** : Yeay ! Allons-y ! ...Mais on lui fait kwa ? =w=  
 **Kanda** : ...Heuu...  
 **Miyu** : Bah voila, z'avez aucune idée ! Vous allez pas m'torturer alors. UwU Je peux m'en allez ?  
 **Kooky** : Nan ! Tu doit payer ! #w#

 **Akimi** : Bah pourquoi ne pas utiliser Mugen? Histoire de laissez quelques traces de notre passage pour qu'elle se rappel ce que ça fait d'humilier Kanda.

 **Miyu** : Nan ! Veux pas ! T-T  
 **Kooky** : Vi! On va lui retirer les organes, elle va finir comme Chrome ! #w#  
 **Miyu** : Hein ?  
 **Kanda** , approche dangereusement Mugen de la gorge de Miyu: Vengeance ! #w#  
 **?** : Nan, arrêtez !  
 **Kooky** : Allen ? Qu'est ce que tu fout là ? T'es venu la sauver ? O-O  
 **Miyu** : Ouais! Allen ! Mon sauveur ! Je t'aime ! *^*  
 **Allen** : Nan, je voulais que vous attendiez que je soit là avant de commencer. J'veux pas louper le spectacle! ^^  
 **Miyu** : Traiiiiiitre ! ToT  
 **Kanda** : Haha ! Veangeanceeeeeuh ! #w#  
 **Miyu** :...Help-meeee ! ToT...Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas quelques entailles qui vont m'empêcher de rabaisser Kanda dans les fic U_U

 **Akimi** : Qui a parlé de quelques entailles?  
 **Kanda** : C'est vrai nous on parle de quelques organes.  
 **Akimi** : Mais pas sur que Mukuro viennent te sauver. Surtout que ton seul espoir est venu pour observer. *sourire sadique*

 **Miyu** : Mukurooooo ! TuT  
 **Mukuro** , qui se ramène de je ne sais ou: Kufufu~ Débrouille toi~  
 **Miyu** : Bande de méchant ! =w=  
 **Allen** : Ho ! J'ai une idée ! Je sais c'est quoi le point faible de Miyu ! Moouhahahaa ! #w#  
 **Miyu** : Allen , je t'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit !

 **Akimi** : C'est quoi Allen?  
 **Kanda** : Grouille toi de le dire Moyashi.  
 **Kooky** : C'est quoi?

 **Allen** : Elle ne supporte pas l-  
 **Miyu** : Tu as trahi ma confiance ! TuT  
 **Kooky, assomme Miyu** : C'est bon, tu peut parler ! ^-^  
 **Allen** : Elle agonise dès qu'elle entend le générique des MewMew ! ^^  
 **Kanda** : What ?  
 **Allen** : Bah... C'est ce qu'elle ma dit...  
 **Miyu** , qui se réveille: Naaaaaaaan, je vous en pris ! TT_TT

 **Akimi** : Bah on a cas essayer.  
 **Kooky** : Ouais.

 **Akimi** , lance le générique: C'est party! ^^  
*Musique: Mewmew Mewmew, nanana-nanana !*  
 **Miyu, fait une crise d'épilepsie** : Argml ! T-T S- stoop !  
 **Kanda** : Sa va pas la buter?  
 **Kooky** : T'inquiète, elle est résistante ! ^-^  
*Explosion*  
 **Akimi** : Le poste à été détruit !  
 **Miyu** : Putain, j'ai jamais été aussi contente de les voir... ToT  
 **?** : Nyéhéhé ! Lambo-san est là aussi !  
 **Allen** : *se frappe contre le mur*  
 **Akimi** : Mon poste ! T-T ***** se jette sur Lambo* Je vais te tuer!  
 **Lambo** : Je ... Dois ... résister ... *fond en larme*  
 **Akimi** : Satané vache!  
 **Miyu** : Ouf sauvé.  
 **Akimi** : Vengeance! Miyu, tu va prendre avec Lambo! * se jette sur Lambo*

 **Miyu** : T-T *essaye de s'enfuir, mais se fait ligoter par Kooky*  
 **Kooky:** Akimi ! Attrape cette foutu vache avant que-  
 **Lambo** : Je ne peux pas résister ! TT-TT *sort le bazooka des dix ans mais trébuche, le bazooka s'envole*  
 **Allen** : Merde !  
 **Miyu** : *Rampe comme un vers pour se barrer*  
*fumée rose*  
 **Kooky** : Hey ! Sur qui est tombé le Bazooka ?

 **Akimi** : Miyu, c'est bien toi?  
 **Kooky** : C'est pas possible! =O

*La fumée se dissipe*  
 **?** : Heuu... Z'avez l'air tout p'tit **...  
 **Kooky** : *Se frappe contre le mur et s'évanouit au bout d'un moment*  
 **Kanda** : C'est quoi ce délire ?! O_O Bakakimi ! Explique moi !  
 **Akimi** : Pourquoi moi ?  
 **Kanda** : Pass'que Kooky est dans les vapes et que t'es la seule personne présente assez intelligente. =w=

 **Akimi** : Comment ça 'assez', Bakanda?!  
 **Kanda** : Rah c'est bon explique!  
 **Akimi** : C'est vrai tu es trop stupide pour savoir. Bref, pour faire court voici Miyu 10ans plus tard. Normalement elle va rester auprès de nous durant 5minutes... Normalement ...

 **Miyu futur** : Hey Allen, t'es encore plus petit qu'avant ! Komui t'as fait boire quelque chose ou kwa ?  
 **Allen** : Pourquoi aimes-tu me rabaisser ! TuT  
 **Kooky** : *vient de se réveillé* Hurm, Miyu ?  
 **Miyu futur** : Oui Kooky ?  
 **Kooky** : C'est quoi ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ? =_=  
 **Miyu** **futur** : *Cache des trucs dans son dos* Hum... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! ^^"  
 **Kooky** : Même 10 ans plus tard t'es toujours une attardé mental ! T-T  
 **Kanda** : Elle cache quoi ?

 **Akimi** : Et si on l'attacher pour savoir ce que c'est?  
 **Kooky** : Bonne idée.  
*se jettent tous sur elle*  
 **Miyu** **futur** : Lâchez-moi!  
 **Akimi** : On te tient alors qu'est ce qu'elle tient dans les mains?

 **Kooky** : Héhé, elle... *Bug*  
 **Akimi** : Montre ! Heuu... *Bug*  
 **Allen et Kanda** : Bordel, montrez nous !  
 **Kooky** : *Brandit l'intégral des DVD Mon Petit Poney*  
 **Miyu** **futur** : ^^"  
 **Kooky** : Akimi, jette cette horreur.  
 **Miyu** **futur** : Heeiiiiin ?  
 **Akimi** : Oui, il faut te désintoxiquer !

 **Miyu** **futur** : Nooooon ! Pas ma collection!  
 **Kooky** : Elle est gravement atteint!  
 **Akimi** : Il faut vite s'occuper d'elle avant que ça ne devienne plus grave.  
 **Lambo** : Oh! Je veux voir!  
 **I-pin** : I-pin aussi.  
 **Akimi** : Depuis quand elle est là ?  
 **Allen** : Plus important ! Il faut s'occuper de régler ce problème.  
 **Kanda** : Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas rajeuni de 10 ans?  
 **Kooky** : Niveau intelligence ... peut-être …

 **Miyu** **futur** : Monstres ! Rendez-moi mes DVD ! TuT et puis t'façon, j'm'en fiche je cache des trucs partout sur moi ! U_U  
 **Kooky** : Elle est conne ?  
 **Akimi** : Fouillons-là !  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
 **Kooky** : O_O je me demande comment elle a pu cacher autant de truc sur elle...  
 **Allen** : Ce qui me choque le plus c'est qu'elle a cacher cette figurine de poney grandeur nature...=_=  
 **Akimi** : ...Et cette peluche télétubbies...  
 **Lambo** : Nyéhéhé ! Les bonbons sont à moi !  
 **Miyu** **futur** : Dégage, c'est mes bonbons ! #_# C'est la seule chose qui me reste ! *aura flippante*  
 **Lambo** : Ouuiiiiin !  
 **Akimi** : *regarde sa montre* Heuu... sa fait un quart d'heure qu'elle est là...

 **Allen** : Et alors?  
 **Akimi** : Normalement au bout de cinq minutes c'est finis ...  
 **Kooky** : Tu veux dire qu'on va rester avec cette gamine ?  
 **Akimi** : Avec un peu de chance tout va se finir d'ici peu ... Sauf si ...  
 **Allen** : Sauf si quoi?  
 **Akimi** : Sauf si la jeune Miyu est bloqué dans le futur et qu'elles ne peuvent échanger les places pour le moment...  
 **Kanda** : Et pourquoi elle serai bloquer?  
 **Akimi** : Bah ils viennent d'un monde parallèle, qui je tiens à le faire remarquer n'est pas contrôler par Byakuran, donc il y a peut-être des dysfonctionnement...

 **Kanda** : Alors...  
 **Allen** : Elle va...  
 **Allen/Kanda** : Cette attardée mental vas rester avec nous ?!  
 **Akimi** : Vi ! ^^  
*Un oiseau passe par la, Miyu l'attrape*  
 **Kooky** : Naaaa ! TOT Je préfère ma Miyu !  
 **Miyu** **futur** : Tien ! C'est étrange ! ^^  
 **Akimi** : De quoi ?  
 **Miyu** : Cet oiseau ressemble à Hibird ! ^o^  
 **Kooky** : C'EST Hibird... Heuu... Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?  
 **?** : Vous m'avez dérangé en faisant autant de bruit, et vous avez kidnappé Hibird. J'vais vous mordre à mort !  
 **Miyu** **futur** : Ho my god ! O_O C'est...

 **Kooky** : Euh ... Fuyons?

 **Kanda** : Tss. D'où tu nous parles comme ça?

 **Akimi** : Kanda tu ne devrais pas.

 **Hibari** : Tu m'intéresses, je vais commencer par toi.

 **Kanda** : Avec plaisir. *sort Mugen*

 **Akimi** : Arrêtez!

*Les garçons se foncent dessus mais quelqu'un s'interpose*

 **Akimi** : Oh Tsuna, merci de ton aide.

 **Allen** : Mais vous êtes stupide de vous mettre entre les deux vous deux?

 **Hibari** : Herbivore... Je vais te mordre à mort...  
 **Tsuna** : Hiiiiiii !  
*Explosion*  
 **Gokudera** : *arrive, des dynamites en main* Juudaïme ! Je vous ai entendu crier !  
 **Tsuna** : T-Tout vas bien ! ^^  
 **Hibari** : Nh... C'est qui elle ?  
 **Miyu** **futur** : *fait un câlin à Hibari* Câlin Kyoya ! ^o^  
 **Akimi** : Elle à pas peur de la mort ?  
 **Kooky** : Naaan ! Miyu, c'est du suicide ! ToT Arrête !  
 **Kanda** : Tss ! On peux même pas avoir un combat tranquille...  
 **Akimi** : Heuu... Elle essaye de faire kwa ?  
 **Hibari** : Lâche-moi Herbivore.  
 **Miyu** **futur** : Nan, on m'a retirer mes peluches petit poney il me faut quelque chose pour les remplacer ! ^o^  
 **Gokudera** : *Mort de rire* Elle prend Hibari pour un petit poney ! xD  
 **Hibari** : *éjecte Miyu* Dégage.  
 **Kooky** : Je t'avait prévenue Miyu ! =w=  
 **Akimi** : Miyuki se relève ! Elle est toujours en vie ! ^o^  
 **Miyu** **futur** : *Aura démoniaque* Hibari... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors si tu tiens à la vie, t'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit... #w#  
 **Tout les autres** : Elle est démoniaque quand elle est en manque de Poney... =w=  
 **Miyu** **futur** : *Redevient toute joyeuse et fait un câlin à Hibari* Câlin Kyoya ! ^o^  
 **?** : Kufufu~ Alors comme ça l'alouette est câline ?  
 **Allen/Kanda** : C'est qui cet ananas parlant ? =_=

 **Akimi** : Oh Mukuro, tu es de retour ?


End file.
